


Midnight Rituals

by star_shipper19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Fingering, Grooming, Implied Coercion, Implied Feminization, M/M, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con for underage elements, too young to consent, tw: child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_shipper19/pseuds/star_shipper19
Summary: Harry waits with baited breath when he hears quiet footsteps just outside his door. There's a slight pause and he feels like the whole world is frozen, not a sound to be heard from inside or outside.And then, his bedroom door is creaking open, the silhouette of his father bringing an excited flutter to his tummy.
Relationships: James Potter/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 279
Collections: Some smut





	Midnight Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry for the radio silence, I've been dealing with stuff and been battling writer's block.  
> Just a reminder:  
> This is FICTIONAL and a coping mechanism for something personal  
> Not beta'd

Harry waits with baited breath when he hears quiet footsteps just outside his door. There's a slight pause and he feels like the whole world is frozen, not a sound to be heard from inside or outside. 

And then, his bedroom door is creaking open, the silhouette of his father bringing an excited flutter to his tummy. 

"Well hello Mr. Harry," his dad teases, a goofy smile on his lips as he creeps into the room and shuts the door softly behind him. A soft glow is cast around the room, the four walls bathed in a gentle light, and Harry's willy - _cock_ , he reminds himself - twitches at the sight of his father. 

"Hi daddy," he smiles in return, a soft blush on his cheeks. He squirms as his father comes closer; the fluttering intensifying when he catches sight of his daddy's cock tenting his pajama pants. 

"You look gorgeous, baby," James whispers and cups Harry's neck. The little boy sighs, pleased, and pouts his lips. 

His dad doesn't bother easing him into it anymore, instead pulling Harry onto his lap and bringing their lips together, his tongue plunging into Harry's mouth. He forces himself to be good, opening his mouth wider and letting daddy have his way. 

It feels strange, having such a big tongue in his mouth, but he figured out early on that giving up control was just _easier_. 

He can feel daddy's tongue licking over his, thick and slick.

His father licks over every inch of his mouth, tasting the inside of his cheeks until he giggles, sliding over his teeth, playing with his tongue. He whispers Harry's name as he sucks his lower lip into his mouth, groans when Harry tentatively sucks on his tongue like he's encouraged to do. 

He can feel daddy's _cock_ underneath him, hot and hard, but he ignores it, kisses his daddy back obediently and swallows the spit that's pushed into his mouth. 

"Good boy," daddy whispers, and Harry's cheeks grow hot under the sincere praise. He loves being good for his daddy, loves the way he _looks_ at him when he's done good. 

Harry lets him suck on his tongue and a few minutes in, he feels daddy's big hands push his shirt up until it's under his armpits. His thumbs gravitate to his nipples, flicking at them until Harry is squirming on his lap. 

"Look at these little tits," the older man groans and Harry shivers, putting his hands on daddy's shoulders so he can get a better look. Harry knows what they look like - his nipples are still red and there's little bruises all around, evidence of what they did the night before. Daddy smiles. 

He pinches them and Harry can't help but whimper because they _ache_. The pain is bearable until daddy lowers his head and nibbles on one, his sharp teeth digging into the puffy tissue. 

"D-daddy," he whines, using his hands to push him back but the man hardly budges. He tightens his grip on Harry and looks up at him, his tongue circling one of Harry's tits. " _Hurts_." 

"Shh, daddy will kiss it better," he whispers and before Harry can get another word out, daddy's sucking on his nipples, biting at them until he cries out, but the man doesn't stop. Harry's eyes fill with tears but he stops struggling, letting his daddy lick and bite and suck on his tits. 

The pain melds with the pleasure until Harry isn't sure whether he wants to pull away or push closer, if he wants to climb out of daddy's lap or beg him to bite _harder_. The room fills with lewd sucking sounds and quiet whimpers the longer it goes on, the longer his daddy toys with his aching chest. 

When he finally stops, he glances at Harry and his face morphs into one of concern, " _Shit_ , I'm sorry baby, you know I can't help myself around my pretty boy." 

"S'okay daddy," Harry says tearfully, his nipples feeling cold now. A part of his is glad, but the other bemoans the loss, wants his daddy's mouth again. 

His father whispers apologies against his lips, kisses him regretfully while his thumbs caress his nipples gently, rubbing over them as if in apology. 

He leans back eventually and Harry blinks up at him. Waiting. Daddy's hands leave his tits slowly, fingers dragging over his tummy and hips until they come to rest on his bum. 

"Can I make it up to you with special kisses?" He asks, squeezing the two mounds in his hands. One hands sneaks down his pajama pants, pinky finger rubbing over Harry's crack and petting over his dry hole. Harry can barely squeak out a 'yes, please' before he's being forced to get off his father's lap.

From there, it's only a matter of minutes before Harry is naked and on his back, his legs spread open by his daddy's hands so he can look at his hole. 

It always makes him blush but he sighs, relaxes as much as he can because it's his _favorite_ part. 

The first lick to his anus makes him jump and he feels his dad chuckle against him before his tongue is teasing the rim. Harry whines and pushes back, trying to get that thick tongue into his little hole. 

It used to feel funny, before. Back when they first started, Harry would close his legs and cup a hand over his hole but daddy would just push it aside and force Harry's legs open, holding them down so his hole would stay exposed. 

Now Harry's used to his tongue and often holds himself open, letting his legs fall open so his daddy can settle between them, his face framed by Harry's thighs. 

"So sweet," he murmurs as he licks over Harry's hole, pressing his nose more firmly against his tiny balls until Harry mewls. 

His daddy kisses at his hole like he kisses Harry, sloppily, pressing his tongue in as far as he can, and smacking his lips against the fluttering rim. Harry can't help but cant his hips up, trying to get that tongue back inside of him. 

Harry can feel his hole loosen the longer Daddy tongues at it, starts to feel his cheeks heat up when he starts calling Harry "a whore with a sloppy cunt." It makes his feel squirmy when he says things like that, but before he can whine, his daddy's tongue is lapping at his balls and cock. 

" _Oh_ ," he sighs. With his cock in his father's mouth and a finger up his bum, it doesn't take long before Harry is convulsing, tingles shooting up his spine as he has a dry orgasm. 

He lays boneless while his dad pulls his finger out and whimpers when the older man leans down to kiss him again. Fighting the urge to scrunch his nose, Harry sighs and opens his mouth obediently, memorizing the feel of that big tongue invading his mouth. 

Placing his hands over daddy's neck, Harry tries to keep him close, tries to kiss back enough that he'll forget. But his attempts are in vain, because with one last bruising kiss, he's pulling away. 

Harry gulps as his father stands, knowing that the part he dreads the most is coming. As much as he loves their secret game, he doesn't exactly love this. 

Daddy is quiet as he undresses, letting his pants fall to reveal his penis, veiny and long with a thatch of thick hair at its base. 

"Give it a kiss, baby," his father croons, gentle and coaxing. Harry nods, sits obediently at the edge of his bed and reaches a hand to wrap around his daddy's fat erection. There's a bead of precum on his cockhead, and Harry presses his lips to it, feeling it smear onto them like the lipstick his father sometimes makes him wear. 

"Good girl." Harry's cooling cheeks warm up tenfold. He's a _boy_ , not a girl, but he doesn't tell his father that. 

He kisses along the veiny shaft, his tongue coming up to tentatively lick at the slit where his father is leaking precum. The sloppy sounds make his ears heat up but he knows his daddy likes them, so he lets his spit run down his cock. 

It's not too bad yet, but then daddy is tapping his mouth, motioning for Harry to open his lips. 

The room is silent save for their loud breathing and then a second later, there's harsh slapping and gagging sounds as daddy thrusts into his mouth. 

His father groans and calls Harry dirty words, tells him how good his "whore mouth" feels around his cock, tells him to suck a little harder or to relax his throat. Harry can barely make him out through his tears but he listens as best as he can and tries not to choke on his spit. 

Even though he doesn't love this part of their night, he find comfort in the weight of his father's cock on his tongue. It's so, so big and fills his mouth to the brim, almost threatening to choke him on every thrust but he feels safe too, because it's his _dad_. 

A handful of thrusts later, daddy's words slur together and Harry perks up, because he knows what's coming. He pulls off and the next second, he feels the hot spurts of cum land on his face and cheeks, some of it sliding down his chest. 

"Shit," his father curses, moving his hand over his erection until he's finished covering Harry in his incestuous seed. 

Later that night, after daddy's tucked him into bed, Harry sighs and closes his eyes. Tomorrow is Saturday, which means mummy is working a double shift. 

He shifts onto his side. That means he'll have to wear the skirt again, which _also_ means daddy will have him sit on his lap and bounce on his cock. 

Harry shivers under his blankets. His touches his wet hole tentatively and sighs when his finger sinks in easily. He can't wait for tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments/kudos/etc.


End file.
